…IN THE THROES OF LOVE
by aditiz
Summary: Akane was unsure of whether Ranma loved her or not. Her life was normal..not to forget,with an an uninteresting love life.Like any other normal girl she too wanted more..Little did she knew,then, that a walk to her house with Ryoga one night ..will give her the best moments of her life..! ONE-SHOT...


"…**..IN THE THROES OF LOVE"**

Akane never thought she meant something different to ranma when it came to comparing her with his other fiancées. She thought herself to be a normal girl, whom her father had imposed on a good looking martial artist like him who could be so much better without her...!

But even if she felt that way of herself, a piece of her heart was always ready to revolt against her mind. The things ranma did to save her from her various suitors or the way he took care of her sometimes, made her think the complete opposite of what she used to think normally._ But_ she never had the courage to ask him anything related to his feelings, because she knew that no matter what happened, ranma would never tell how he really felt about her.

But she didn't knew that a walk to her home with ryoga one night would change her life, giving her 'the best' she deserved .

"I think we should hurry up, it's pretty late…everyone at the house must be worried by now" Akane said as she hurried towards her home beside ryoga .

"I guess you're right…its all my fault..to be really true, I actually forgot that you have a family… Cuz I don't have one…." His face fell as he said that.

"Hey…you don't have to blame yourself like that, I'll be your family…really.. I've regarded you as my friend & friends are family….isn't it? So you never have to feel alone when I'm with you…okay?" Akane smiled so sweetly that ryoga couldn't help but smile too.

"Yah…I know….thanks akane.." He looked lovingly at akane and continued "You know what…I know you don't love me but I'll...umm..lo..lov...I'll be there for you till heaven falls apart….and I mean it akane"

Akane blushed at what ryoga said ... making her look even more beautiful to him.

'_If only 'he' was ranma….' The thought made her heart twitch in pain._

By then, they both had already reached the Tendo residence….

"At last we made it… I really enjoyed your company ryoga…and I hope I'll be getting a chance again soon to meet such a wonderful person like you…." Akane said smiling a cheerful smile.

"Ofcourse …I'll be here anytime you'll need me..i promise that.." His eyes showed a passion so intense that akane thought it better to leave the place before anything worth a regret took place. But as akane turned to leave, Ryoga caught hold of her hand & before a shocked akane could sense what was about to happen ryoga was ready to plant a goodbye kiss on his 'love'.

But before he could act out his partially wrong intentions, he heard a powerful manly voice from behind .

"What are you actually trying to do with my fiancée…..you moron.."

Both ryoga and akane at the same time looked into the same direction …"Ranma…." Was ryoga's word. He at once left akane who had just recovered from a sudden state of shock.

Akane moved closer to ranma, who at once came & stood in front of her flaunting his muscular back at her…strongly in a way to protect her.

His blue orbs showed signs of anger…

"How dare you touch akane…..I already have given you all the warnings of your life ryoga.." ranma said as his open palms got converted into fists.

"I didn't meant to harm her,just wanted to say goodbye.." Ryoga tried to calm down the whole situation, though he knew his efforts were useless.

"Is this how you say goodbye to a girl….by laying hands on her….don't you dare give me excuses.. I know your intentions .."

"It's not his fault ranma…..He…." Akane tried to take control of the whole situation but was cut out in between by ranma.

"You know nothing akane….so just stay outta this.." Ranma stood there fearless, ready to teach ryoga the lesson of his life….

"I'm sorry…..ranma…and akane…" Ryoga said his head bowed down. He really felt guilty. It showed in his eyes.

With these words he turned and disappeared somewhere into the ranma nor akane tried to stop him.

This made akane go into an state of awe and ranma got some time to get normal again. When after a few moments both of them returned back to their normal selves and as akane was about to leave the place and go back to her room, Ranma's voice ranged her ears. Akane turned around, to find the 'regular casual' ranma standing in front of her.

"Hey 'kane….everyone was so worried about you….you should have atleast informed someone about your...umm..well..your date with Ryoga…." Ranma didn't wanted to use the word 'date' but he thought it to be the necessity of the moment. He intentionally wanted to flare up the conversation a bit. The truth was that he actually needed a push-up to speak out his heart to her. He had tried to do so, so many times...by even taking the risk of getting beaten up by akane...but nothing had helped him then,not even his 'courageous persona' .But now was the chance & he knew that very well.

" That was not a date ranma….all he needed was a friend….He was feeling lonely so I felt the need to help him…that's all.." Akane replied irritatingly. "….and don't you dare taunt me again over that.." she continued.

"But you should know his intentions akane…..they weren't good at all…" Ranma said looking directly yet lovingly into those big brown orbs of his sweetheart.

"I didn't think that way…."

"…you should akane….because….." He choked as he tried to say more.

"Because what Ranma….?" Akane was unsure whether she would ever hear what she actually wanted to.

"….Because it hurts me when anyone touches you like that…" Ranma said looking away.

Akane could easily see the pain in his eyes as he said those words though she never expected anything like this to happen. His words seem genuine….they actually were!

Hearing the words, her heart skipped a beat. She felt as if the world around her had gone still for a moment…she could easily hear her heart thudding at a faster pace inside her chest. She had never imagined in her life that the same egoistic, insensitive & a pervert ranma could actually turn out to be her lover. The boy she hated was actually the boy she loved the most!

"Do you .. love me….?"

"Yes….I love u akane….more than my life" he said right away "...but i guess you don't love me….do you?" Ranma added hesitantly.

"Ofcourse I do…..you idiot…..I thought you would never accept it.."

"Akane…Earlier I was afraid…of rejection….but today when i saw you with ryoga I got afraid of losing you to another guy…" Ranma said with a sad smile. " I may be strong enough to face this world alone but when it comes to you, I'm the weakest on this earth…." He continued.

"Oh ranma…." Akane said as she threw herself up in those strong protective arms of her lover, that slid right through her back & to her waist. With that ranma pulled her so close that she could actually feel his breath. He lifted her petite figure a few inches from the ground crushing her even more to his chest.

For the first time in so many days her life felt perfect. She actually felt complete in all respects.

But still, one question kept on lingering on her mind until she spoke it out.

"But why me ranma…..? I thought you liked the other fiancées over me…no doubt they are better than me" Akane moaned as ranma tried to caress her neck. "Cuz feelings are not the slave of reason 'kane…..! " "All I know is that I need you in my life...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" was all Ranma managed as a whisper..

"Stay mine…" He continued.

"Forever….." She replied.

With that he pulled akane closer , cupped her cheeks and planted a passionate kiss on her pink glossy lips. She returned the feelings by kissing him back.

Akane never thought that 'her' insensitive pervert would be so romantic! The thought made her bones tickle. 'The world felt perfect as the couple discovered love in each other. They really were trapped in the throes of their first and the last love affair.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **First of all a big hello to all the fanfiction authors as well as 'only readers'. You all are very talented...seriously...! I've updated a fanfic after a long time..and I would really appreciate it if you'll give me your valuable reviews. :) You know the worth of reviews in an author's life...:) **


End file.
